Entrana
The holy island of Entrana lies southwest of Taverley, at the centre of the RuneScape map. Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by talking to the monks on the dock. This is free *Through the law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Balloon Transport System Prohibited equipment Before being able to sail to Entrana, the Monk will search you.You cannot take any of the following: *Metal Armour (bronze to dragon) *Metal Weapons (bronze to dragon) *Dragonhide, Mystic or Splitbark Armour *Barrows equipment *Castle wars armour does not work either. *Bows *Staves *Capes: Legends, Obsidian, Fire, or Capes of Accomplishment *Klank's or Family Crest gauntlets * Recipe for Disaster gloves *Woodcutting Axes and Pickaxes *Looting bag containing any of the previous items Clothes, jewellery and God capes are accepted. Silver sickles and magic secateurs are the only melee items that can be used on the island, granted that the player has at least level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mold can be used to create a silver sickle. Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, and clever players can use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, bow strings, arrows and amulets are permitted. Players with high crafting often take leather, steel studs, a chisel and a snail shell to create studded leather armour and a snelm. All runes are allowed on the island. Players can also smuggle weapons to Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there. However, players may be caught by the monks and kicked off the island. Notable features Glassblowing Located northwest of the port, the player can find a furnace. It is barely used, for smithing due to the lack of mining rocks and Entrana's distance to a bank. However, you can find Fritz the Glassblower who is also the Glassblowing tutor. He buys molten glass from players for 20 coins each. All ingredients for glassblowing are found here (sand, soda ash, and a furnace), including a glassblowing pipe. You can find a spawn in the house west of the Herblore shop. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the northwest side of the island, but you need to use the Telegrab spell to reach 2 of them. Farming There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. As usual, a tool leprechaun can be found near the patch. The player can pay Francis and he will watch your crops for you. He also sell the following: *Plant cure for 25 coins; *Compost for 35 coins; *A Rake for 15 coins; *A Watering can for 25 coins; *A Gardening trowel for 25 coins; *A Seed dibber for 15 coins. Altar Held by the High Priest, the Saradomin church is the most imposant building of all Entrana. If you are injured, talk to a level 5 monk and select the option "Can you heal me? I'm injured" and he will nurse you for free. From the candle stall, you can steal candles, granting 20 thieving xp. You may fail and it says "A high power smites you" and you receive 1 damage. Upstairs, the player can find an Organ. Click on it to play a melody. Herblore shop The herblore shop can be found on the westhern side of the island. The tradesman is name Francos. ''He like to call his store ''"Francos' Fabulous Herb Store". Francos sells: *50 empty vials at 2 coins each. However, there are two vial spawns in the shop. Law altar The Law altar can be found on the North East side of the island. Fishing dock A huge Fishing dock is located on the East side of the island. There are four fishing spots, all of which are sea bait fishing & small net fishing locations. Note that, contrary to popular belief, it is not possible to fly fish on Entrana. A fishing rod spawns in the house right before the dock, and there is a chicken farm for feathers North of the dock. There is also a close by range on Entrana for cooking. Players can bank caught fish at the deposit box at the Port Sarim dock. Monsters *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Firebird The following are found in the Entrana Dungeon. *Zombies *Greater demons Music unlocked *Background- Entrana surface *Underground- Entrana dungeon Quests *Enlightened Journey *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. *Heroes' Quest is involved with this island. Other *Two regular planks spawn on the northern part of the island. *Five willow trees are found right next to the Law altar. See also Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations